shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ingane Mordem
; |epithet = }} |jva = |eva = |extra1 = |bounty = 290,000,000}} |}} Ingane is a very childish and cheerful person. He is always smiling, and acts very friendly with everyone on the surface. According to Wesley, he will do whatever he wants according to his whims being that he is a free spirit. Appearance Ingane is fairly thin and short in comparison to other people. He usually wears the same smile everywhere along with the same tacky pink out fit with the stylish pink hat. He wears a purple eye patch as his eye was gouged out in an incident when he was young. With him everywhere, he brings his purple sword, Shinimasu. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Ingane is an extremely skilled swordsman for his age, and the head swordsman of the Gentlemen Pirates. He was forcibly trained by his father and remains a kid with high potential for future skill. Marksmanship The few times Ingane has used a gun have not ended well, as all of those times, someone he cared about had gotten injured or even killed. Hand to Hand Combat If Ingane loses his sword, he knows a basic amount of hand to hand combat until he regains his sword. He can throw a fair punch and can break a couple of bones. Physical Strength Ingane is fairly strong for his age, however, he is only about 10 times the strength of an average marine soldier. That may sound like a lot, but in a world with people who can blast people apart with less effort than it takes to open a bottle of water, it really isn't. Agility While Ingane may not be very strong, he is extremely agile, and generally dodges more than he actually swings his sword when he fights. His dodging mocks his enemies until they make a stupid move, effectively putting a close to their life. Endurance As Ingane is a 14/16 year old boy, he naturally cannot take that much damage, effectively making him a "glass cannon". Weapons Ingane uses one sword and only one sword, an unbreakable blade called Shinimasu. When Ingane isn't fighting, the sword can wrap around the handle and just make a ring that the user's belt can be looped through. Haki Ingane, unfortunately, has only mastered Kenbunshoku Haki, being that he is physically incapable of using Busoshoku Haki. For some reason, his body could never handle using the Armor Haki. That being said, his Observation Haki is that much stronger because of it. Relationships Crew He has a deep love and respect for his crew, being that even after he betrayed them, they came back and accepted him like he never betrayed them. Because of it, he would sacrifice himself for almost all of them. Family He used to respect his family, but after what they put him through regarding his crew, he has lost any sort of respect or love he used to have for them Allies/ Friends His greatest friend is probably Wesley Bombasse himself, who went out of his way to save Ingane when he was in trouble. He is forever in his debt and would do anything for him. Enemies He always continuously mocks his enemies, being that he has no respect for anyone who puts themselves on the opposite side of him, all while keeping the same eerie grin. History Ingane was born into a rich family, but that didn't stop him from having an awful life. Ever since he was pretty much an infant, his father physically, psychologically and emotionally abused him, bullied him into fearing him so he always did what he was told. He forced him to wear a smile to cover the awful things he did to his son, but it wasn't until he ran away from home until he actually felt the happiness behind the smile he wore. Character Design Ingane was designed as a genderbend to Nui Harime from Kill la Kill Major Battles *Ingane VS Gesu Yaro Mordem 2x (first time lost second time won) *Ingane VS Wesley Bombasse (tie and opponent departed) *Ingane VS multiple marines (wonduh) Quotes "The thing is I don't need to be afraid anymore. I'm not alone like I used to be, this time I have friends to help me where I would've faltered before"-Ingane facing down his father "Wes-Wesley. I would like to apologize for putting you in the danger that I did. All I ask is that you at least consider forgiving me"-Ingane "begging" for forgiveness from Wesley Trivia *Ingane was originally intended to be an overpowered villain (because of the person he was based off of) but became a swordsman for the gentlemen pirates instead Related Articles *Gentlemen Pirates External Links *http://kill-la-kill.wikia.com/wiki/Nui_Harime Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Child Category:Pirate Category:Haki User Category:Lewush